The Secret Relationship
by SweetiePie015
Summary: This story is about Korra and Mako dating before Korra came to Republic City and all the drama that they went through to stay together. Please read! Review it! First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra. Might be out of character.**

**Chapter 1**

***General POV***

**Korra is lying in her bed at four o'clock in the morning, which is odd considering how she thinks the morning is evil. She is thinking of Tenzin who is suppose to come in the morning and teach her airbending and she also can't stop thinking about amber eyes. She hates the idea that she can't see him face to face and that he had to leave her when they were fifteen years old. His name is Mako and Korra has been dating him since they were fourteen. Nobody knows that they are dating except her mother and father who have met him and liked him before. Mako is a firebender and a very talented bender he is even muscular but lean, he has a six pack that is all she remembers about him and his handsome face features.**

**While she was thinking she didn't realise that it was already seven o'clock and Tenzin was suppose to be here in a few minutes so she quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. She tied her hair in three ponytails and put on her beautiful blue dress with a pair of tights. She quickly went to go see Naga, her polar-bear-dog. Naga was turning slowly in her sleep when Korra arrived and once Korra walked in Naga instantly woke up and ran to Korra half asleep. Korra giggled as Naga licked her face. Naga soon stopped to listen and while she listened, Korra got on her back. Naga heard a sky bison that was about to land and ran with Korra on her back.**

**Tenzin and his family had finally arrived and were busy getting off of the bison when Katara came to welcome her son, daughter in-law and grandchildren to the South Pole. Before Tenzin could say "Hello, mother" his son, Meelo jumped on his back and started biting his father's head. Tenzin looked at Katara miserably and "Help me please, mother" were the first words he said to his mother. He then suddenly noticed Korra behind Katara, she looked so grown up. "Korra?" he said a little unsure and surprised.**

**"Hey, Tenzin I'm so glad you're here now we can finally start with my airbending lessons" Korra said happy and a little serious. She really wanted to start with her airbending so that she could help Republic City and finally see Mako again it's been two years now. She missed him terribly and wanted to know if he was fine and if he had forgotten about her. How was his brother that he kept on talking about doing? But she was brought down from her happy high vibe when Tenzin said "Sorry Korra, but this is an one visit. I have to go back to Republic City to take care of some council business.""But you're suppose to teach me. Believe me, I'd love to find a new airbending master but you're the only one." Korra said sadly because she has to wait longer to see Mako. Korra sadly walked away which left Katara curious.**

*****Katara's POV*****

**What is with Korra, she is sad all of a sudden. I mean more than she would, I think I should ask her why. Once Korra came into my view, I immediately dragged her to a bench to talk to her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra. Here is Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

***General POV***

**Katara and Korra sat down "Soo, Korra what is with you being so sad can you please tell me what's wrong?!"."Ok, I'll tell you, two years ago I started dating this guy called Mako and he left to go to Republic City but he said he'd wait for me and my parents knew. We were best friends and told each other everything, he told me why he came to the South Pole was to live with and take care of his aunt. He left because his aunt died and went to go look after his brother, Bolin with his uncle, Toza. We kissed as a last good bye." Katara was left shocked and her mouth hung open. She never knew Korra had a boyfriend.**

***Korra's POV***

**I can't believe, I just told Katara my biggest secret. At least I didn't tell her that I fell in love with him.**

***Katara's POV***

**I wonder if she fell in love with him. Anyway, let me rest for awhile to get over the shock. All I know is to keep it a secret, and I will.**

*****General POV*****

**Once Korra and Katara came back they immediately got dressed for dinner. Tenzin and his family were already seated when Korra came and sat down next to a very pregnant Pema, Tenzin's wife. Tenzin and Pema were expecting their fourth child.**

**"So, Korra I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would be sad.""Tenzin, I'm fine. But I really wanted to talk to the White Lotus." Korra said hoping that they'd agree to talk to her.**

**"Yes, Korra what is it that you want?" They said in unison once they heard what she said."Well, I was wondering if maybe I could go to Republic City with Tenzin and go and help the city?" She said hesitant but serious."What there is no way you can go! We were tasked to protect you by Avatar Aang!" The White Lotus spoke strictly."I. Know. That. But I don't think he meant for you to keep me in this compound for the rest of my life!" Korra said furious and stood up and walked away to her bedroom.**

*****Korra's POV***In Korra's bedroom*****

**I can't believe that I have to stay here and wait for Tenzin to train. This is stupid,... Wait I have an idea. Here is my plan, I'll start packing tonight and once Tenzin leaves, I'll go to get Naga and we'll go on one of the ships to Republic City, but I have to get money for when we get there.**

***General POV***

**Korra then ran out her room and straight to her parents' house. Once she was there she explained the plan to them."Okay, Korra we know you miss him and so do we, I mean to say is what is there that we have to do to help you to go to Republic City?""Well, I do need a little money for when Naga and I arrive before I go to air temple island." She said truthfully to her father.**

**"Well, your mother and I could give you a thousand yuans just to get you started up there." Her father said."Thanks, love you, mom and dad." Korra said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek and a hug before running back to the stable with her packed bags and the money in her pocket. Naga was already set to go so Korra just jumped on her back and rode Naga straight to the dock where a ship was about to leave for leave for Republic City.**

**Korra swiftly snuck Naga and herself into the ship, where they would sit and rest amoung the luggage and equipment that was meant to be transported to Republic City. Once on the ship, Korra immediately took her bags off Naga's back. Once they were all set, she finally decided to go and lay by Naga. After that she soon fell asleep and dreamt of what Republic City was like.**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra. Here is Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

*****Korra's POV***Still on the ship*****

**I was sleeping peacefully, but was once again brought out of my happy high vibe by the ship's horn signalling that we were in Republic City. I quickly got up and woke Naga up to before putting my bags on her back. Once the gate opened Naga took off like a rocket."Thanks for the ride!" I shouted back at a dumbfounded guy that had luggage in his hands. I just looked back at him and smirked. Ok people, lets cut to the chase I'm tough and when people see me sad, they instantly know it has to do with something bad.**

**The only times that people have seen me sad were when Mako left and when Tenzin told me that he couldn't train me yet. As I was thinking this Naga went straight toward the first food stall in the city."Naga, Wait!" I said just in time before she gobbled down all the food I slowly got off her back and went to the side of the stall. Where she saw a woman "We'll take one of each, please" I said politely she then turned to face me "That's 20 yuans" she said. I handed her money and made my way back to Naga with the food in my hands. As I slowly packed the food in the bag I made sure that everything was in check.**

**Once on Naga's back again we decided to go and eat by the park before heading to air temple island. Naga and I found a very peaceful and quite place to sit and eat, while we were eating a homeless man came to us."May I have one of those please?" He asked sounding hungry and sad."Yes, you may" he seemed shocked at my answer and slowly took one kebab. But we were interrupted by "Equality now, Equality now, we want equality now" a man screamed into a megaphone.**

**He continued "For too long benders have oppressed us. I say join Amon and beat the benders" he said and I lost it "How can you say that bending is the coolest thing ever""Ooh and let me guess you're a bender, and with some water bending.""I'm really considering it.""See! They just want to hurt us.""What! Never mind" as I said that I walked away slowly toward a tea shop wanting to ask for directions."Sorry, do you know the way to air temple island?" I asked an old local woman who had a young man with her."Yes, you just take a right then a ... You better go young lady it isn't safe here" she said when I heard a car come speeding by and saw it stop right in front of a music store.**

**I also heard them harass and call themselves, The Triple Threat Triads. Once they started harassing the owner for money, I lost it."Or what tough guy?!" I said furious."Aah, you must be new so lets get some things straight. This is Triple Threat Triads territory and you, my friend are going to the hospital" the waterbender said to me."Your the only ones who are going to need a hospital and for your sake, I hope there's one nesr by" I said with hand gestures."Who do you think you are?" Asked the waterbender."Why don't you come and find out"I said while rubbing my fist.**

**Please Review!Chapter 4 will be up soon and plz make suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra. Here is Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

***General POV***

**The waterbender growled at this statement and immediately threw a water ball at Korra. Which she immediately shot back and froze it with his head stuck in. The waterbender started to wobble towards Korra and she immediately kicked him to the side, where he hit his head and passed out.**

**Once the earthbender saw this he quickly ran towards Korra but before he could get a hit in. He was up in the air and he soon came down with a thud, as he hit his head against some bricks. When Korra was done with the earthbender, she heard the old woman say to the young man"Could she be ... The Avatar." She then also heard a gasp but she didn't look to see who it was from. As she turned to the firebender, she saw how he was hesitant on making the first attack. The firebender was trembling and finally shot the first attack, but he was soon surprised to see that Korra could stop his flame before he shot it at her. She smiled slowly and then swung him right into a store's window.**

**A few minutes later they were all getting ready to leave. When they were stopped by Korra who had bent the earth to make the car go on its side. After that she tied them up so that they couldn't get away. When Korra was done tying them up, they all heard the horn of the police station.**

**As Korra stopped, she looked towards the road and saw two police cars drive towards them. When the four police officers got out of the car and came towards Korra."There you guys are, here are the criminals. You don't have to thank me" she said as she starts walking away only to be stopped by a metalbender's whip that was around her wrist."What are you doing, they are the criminals!" Korra said while pointing at the Triple Threat Triads, who were already handcuffed."You are under arrest for the damage of a store" the other officer next to her said."WHAT!" Korra said shocked and surprised."But they were the ones who were harassing that store owner.""But you did cause most of the damage, handcuff her!" The police officer said to the female officer. **

**"Naga, come girl!" Korra shouted and then whistled for Naga. Naga was by her in less than a second and Korra jumped onto her back. Once Korra was secured she said "go girl!" And Naga shot off like a rocket. Not soon after that Korra and Naga were no longer on the ground but in the sky. As Korra looked up, she saw a police air ship that was pulling her and Naga into the air ship. Soon Korra realised she couldn't do anything without hurting herself and Naga, so let them take her.**

**Korra was in a interrogation room waiting to be interrogated by the chief of police. As Korra was half dozing, the door opened and the chief walked in."Soo, young lady I assume you're new and don't know how it works around here?" Asked the chief."Yes, I'm new here but can I please talk to the chief?" Korra asked because didn't know who this woman was.**

**"You are talking to her, I'm Chief Beifong" the chief said."Wait, you're the chief ... Wait, did you say Beifong as in Toph Beifong's daughter Lin?""Yes, how did you know mine and my mother's names?" Asked Lin curiously."I know your names because Master Katara told me." Korra said proudly.**

**"Wait, you know Katara as in Avatar Aang's wife so that means you must be the new avatar." Lin asked."Both are true" Korra answered."Okay, so is there anyone I should call to come pick you up?" Lin asked signalling that Korra could go home."Yes, you can call Tenzin" Korra answered wanting to leave."Okay" Lin said and left to go call Tenzin.**

**Please Review!Chapter 5 will be up soon and plz make suggestions. and don't worry mako will come in soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra. Here is Chapter 5! Don't worry mako is in the next chapter! Review plz**

**Chapter 5**

**Tenzin arrived at the police station, looking at Lin.**

***Tenzin's POV***

**I got a call from Lin, I wonder what she wants. When I walked into the building I immediately saw Lin and walked over."Lin, what did you call me for?" I asked curiously."You have to take the avatar." Lin replied. What does she mean 'I have to take the avatar." But Korra is in the South Pole."What?" I asked."Wait here, I'll be back soon" she said and then walked into the interrogation room.**

***General POV***

**As Chief Beifong walked into the interrogation room, Tenzin was left in the waiting room confused. Korra was waiting patiently in the interrogation room playing with her fingers, when Lin came in. Korra immediately stopped fiddling and looked up, when she saw Lin she immediately asked "Is Tenzin here?". Lin just gave here strict nod as to say 'yes'. When Korra this she quickly mumbled "Lets get this argument over with already.""Why would you argue?" Lin asked confuse to why they would and about what they'd argue about.**

**"O, you heard that?" Korra asked a little surprised that she had heard her."Yes, now why would you argue?" Lin asked really wanting to know why."Ok, the truth is that Tenzin doesn't know I'm here I ran away from the White Lotus."Korra stated but being careful to not her real reason why she was here in Republic City.**

**"Ok, at least now I know that there might be shouting in the waiting room. Thanks for the heads up." Lin said great fully towards Korra."Pleasure may I leave?" Korra asked politely."Yes, you may and good luck" Lin said before leaving with Korra following right behind her.**

***** Tenzin's POV*****

**Lin went in there a few minutes ago and she still isn't out yet. Just as I was about to go in the door opened and I quickly heed, behind a plant that was next to the door. Once the coast was clear I went back to the waiting room, only to be greeted by Korra, who was suppose to be in the South Pole not here. I quickly walked over to her to why she was here and what she did to get in trouble by the police station.**

**When Korra saw me, she immediately sat down as if ready to explain why she was here and what she did. I quietly sat down next to her and asked her if was ok calmly. Which surprised both her and me in the process. As Korra was about to tell me what happened my cell phone rang. You see people on the council are the only ones with cell phones.**

**How was that chapter guys oo and I forgot to tell you this is my first fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer** : I do not own Legend of Korra**

* * *

Chapter 6

***Korra's POV***

Once Tenzin finally got off the phone, I told him everything even the things about Mako and I dating. He wasn't satisfied that I ran away from the White Lotus but he said I could stay at the Air Temple,and start my airbending lessons.

I was overjoyed at this immediately and grabbed him, so that we could go and pick up Naga. Once we got there, we quickly got Naga and quickly got to ferry that goes Air Temple Island. I enjoyed the ride but when we got there, I was jumped on by Meelo. I quickly excused myself so that I could go to the room that Tenzin said was mine. Once in I quickly got dressed in my pyjamas and into bed. Once my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

*Meanwhile on the other side of town*

*General POV*

In a room in the Grand Arena, there was earthbender and firebender, they were practising on dummies that were in the gym that their uncle owned. After practising for quarter of a hour, they decided to take a break."So, Mako who are we up against this time?" Asked the earthbender."The Turtle ducks Bolin" Mako told his younger. After their fifteen minute break, they practised for another 2 hours before going up to the attic. See the attic is a place that their uncle said they could have to live in since they basically never come home and stay in the gym.

The attic was pretty big, there was a kitchen, bathroom, lounge and two bedrooms. They had moved in only a few weeks ago and they could not be happier with where they were staying.

When Mako and Bolin got in the attic/apartment, Bolin immediately ran to the toilet to go and take a shower. While he was in the shower, Mako decided to make a little for Bolin and himself to eat, before they sleep.

Bolin was finally out of the shower and straight after him, Mako got into the shower. While Bolin was eating and getting into bed.

*Mako's POV*

Practise was tough, I haven't practised like that since I was fourteen. I use to practise with my best friend/girlfriend in the South Pole and my word was it a challenge to beat her. Then again she had three elements under her belt. Yes, you heard right my best friend/girlfriend is Avatar Korra.

I can't believe that at fifteen, I had to leave the South Pole to come here but then again family means a lot to me. I really miss Korra though and I so wish she was here in the city.

It would be great if she was the only bad thing is that I would have to kiss her in secret because we both agreed that we didn't want the paparazzi to know yet. They would think that I was a distraction to the avatar and that we should break up. Korra and I both don't want that.

"Mako, what's taking so long. I need to pee!" Bolin shouted through the door and I was immediately kicked back into reality. I soon realised that I had been in longer than I usually am."I'll be out in a second Bo!" I shouted back and started drying myself and putting my white wife beater and boxers on.

When I finally opened the door I saw Bolin with his hands in between his legs and him half kneeling to the ground. When he saw the toilet he quickly pushed me out and slammed the door.

I quietly went my room and got into bed. Since I really want to visit Korra I've been saving money from my job at the power plant and some of the prize money from the tournament. You see I'm a

pro-bending player, I play for the Fire Ferrets. With Bolin and I, the Fire Ferrets have won every match.

"Mako! Do you know where Pabu is? Pabuuu!" Bolin screamed. Pabu is Bolin's Fire Ferret and his like apart of the family to my uncle and I."Bolin! He is under your bed fast asleep! Now go to bed!""Thanks Mako! Goodnight" he screamed."Goodnight." I said back. The only problem is that not even Bo or my uncle know about Korra and I do want to tell them soon about her just not right now.

With that said I drifted into a sleep full of moments that Korra and I have had together.

*Only a few feet away*

*Korra's POV*

When I fell asleep, it was filled with moments of Mako and I together. I slowly smiled in my sleep and that is how I stay until morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer** : I do not own Legend of Korra**

* * *

Chapter 7

***General POV***

The next morning Korra woke up to the sound of Meelo and Ikki shouting "Get up Korra!" They shouted together.

Apparently a few miles away, Mako was woken up the same way as Korra, only with Bolin screaming in his ears."Mako!" Bolin screamed."What" Mako groaned still half asleep."If you don't get up now Uncle Toza is going to kill us!" Bolin panicked while Mako just stayed under the blankets, hardly listening to his brother freaking out.

When Bolin saw that he wasn't listening, Bolin quickly bent a little wedge under Mako's bed. That sent Mako flying to the floor, face first."Bolin!" Mako screamed angrily while he got up from the floor. Bolin first looked at his brother's face before running for his life, with right behind."Mako, I'm sorry!" Bolin shouted, he seriously didn't want Mako to firebend at him."It's okay, Bolin." Mako said and stop right as he was going throw a flame at Bolin."Good" Bolin said as he walked next to his brother. When suddenly Mako hit his brother on the back of the head."Ow!" Bolin groaned."Now, we're even." Mako said as they went to the gym to train.

*Korra's POV*

After I woke up, Jinora came and took the two bratz away from me."Thanks Jinora. I don't think I could take anymore of their shouting and screaming." I thanked her."No problem Korra. I mean they are my brother and sister but I can't even handle them." Jinora said truthfully.

"Oh and Korra, my dad wants to see you after you eat breakfast at the Temple for your airbending lesson." Jinora informed me and then left to go and make sure that Meelo and Ikki weren't catching on nonsense. When she left I immediately got dressed in my airbending clothes, which was yellow and orange.

When I finally got downstairs, almost all of the food was being chucked into Meelo's mouth. I literally had to light a flame with my fist so that he couldn't eat anymore food. Once I finally got some food on my plate, Pema walked in and I greeted her before I started eating.

***Mako's POV***Sitting in the gym***

I was finally relaxing after a long practice session with Bolin. When I finally got my breath back, my uncle walked in with the money that we won at the last match.

*General POV*

"Hi guys, here is your winnings from the last match. Oh and I think you guys might need a new waterbender." Toza said."Why? He didn't quit and we really need him if we want to win the tournament." Mako and Bolin said together truthfully."Oh, about that ... I kinda fired him after the last match." Toza said rubbing the back of his neck nervous of what his nephews would say.

"WHAT!" Both Mako and Bolin shouted."I mean he wasn't the best waterbender, but we really need him how could you do that!" Mako said angrily and Bolin just nodded his head agreeing with his brother."And where are we suppose to find a new waterbender at such short notice. Huh?" Bolin said still trying to be nice to his uncle.

"I know, I know maybe I should just go and ask him to come back?" Toza said feeling guilty."No, I don't want that fucking retard back here and thanks for firing." Mako said finally calmly down."So, you aren't upset with me anymore?" Toza asked hoping that Mako would say 'yes'."Yes, I'm not upset anymore" Mako said.

***Back at Air Temple Island***

Korra was rushing to get to the temple, hoping that she got there before Tenzin. Unfortunately Tenzin was already there talking to one the Air Acolytes."Okay, can you go the council and tell them we are going to have a meeting. It seems I can't get a hold of them on the phone." Tenzin said."Yes, Master Tenzin" the guy said and bowed before he left.

"Hey ... Tenzin" Korra said while waving very hesitantly at Tenzin as he turned around."Korra! Why are you so late?" Tenzin asked getting a little angry that she was late."Sorry Tenzin but Meelo was eating most of the food. I had to threaten him just so I could at least get enough to eat. Then also early this morning Ikki and Meelo thought it would be great to wake me up by screaming in my ear, then still argue right in front of me. Thank God for Jinora!" Korra said truthfully."O ... Kay" tenzin said still dazed by the long explanation that Korra said.

"Can we start now and then maybe I could take a walk around the city?" Korra asked pumped to start training already."Sure, lets get started okay" Tenzin said taking Korra to her first lesson.

"Okay, Korra your first lesson is to move like the leaf. Watch and observe this leaf." Tenzin said while he sent a huge wind current through the boards and let the leaf go. Korra quietly watched as the leaf moved gracefully between the boards. Once the leaf finally landed, Korra tried it and boy must I say here first try was a complete flop.

"Korra, try to think of something that makes you happy and focus on that!" Tenzin shouted over the boards "...Oh and try and relax to." He added.

"Thanks, I'll try!" Korra shouted back, getting up to try for the second time.

*Korra's POV*

I took a deep breath and tried the second time. Only this time I thought about Mako and all the fun times we had together. While staying calm at the same time.

I was still thinking about him when suddenly I heard someone clap, that brought me back to reality only to see I was on the other side with Tenzin clapping at me."Marvelous job, Korra! I'm so proud of you" he said hugging me.

"So can I go to the city now, after I change of course?" I asked Tenzin, who just nodded in response."Yay!" I screamed while smiling happily.

After a quick change I was ready to so I quickly got on Naga's back and she went immediately to the to wait for the ferry to come and take us to the city. I was excited and so was Naga, thank goodness I brought enough money to buy food for Naga and I.

The ferry showed up a few minutes later and me and Naga got on. Naga was on the ship sniffing around while I enjoyed the view of the ocean.

We soon got off and started walking around. We went into the park and then into some stores and shopping stalls.

*Mako's POV*

"Hey, Bolin I'm going out want anything from the stores?!" I asked my brother while grabbing my coat at the door."Yeah, could get Pabu some food and bring some dumplings home also." Bolin answered from the next room."Okay, see you later!" I shouted back."Mmm" was all that I heard before I left.

My first stop was the park then the pet store and then I had to head to Nico's to go and pick up some dumplings for Bolin and myself to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Korra**

Chapter 8

*General POV*

While Mako was heading towards the entrance of the park, Korra was also heading towards the entrance so that she could exit the park.

*Korra's POV*

I was quietly walking next to Naga and gently brushing her fur with my finger tips as we walked towards the entrance so that we could exit.

I was still brushing her coat when Naga ran and jumped on this random guy that was about to enter the park. I immediately ran towards Naga to stop her from doing anything else to the poor guy.

"Naga,stop!" I shouted and she did, but she stay where she was.

*Mako's POV*

I was about to enter the park, when something jumped on me. I tried to get it off, without opening my eyes. When suddenly I heard someone shout "Naga, stop!".

My eyes immediately flew open, only to see a polar-bear-dog still on top of me wagging her tail. I immediately knew that it was Naga, Korra's friend. Then I also remembered the voice that I heard it was Korra's voice.

Am I dreaming or going totally insane.

*Korra's POV*

As I walked towards the two, immediately gasped when I saw who Naga jumped onto. It was ... Mako!

Is this for real or am I dreaming? I asked myself. Nope I was definitely not dreaming when I saw that he looked at me and then said"Korra is that you!" Mako said 100 percent sure.

"Mako!" I said helping Mako up and immediately hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Oh Korra its been so long since I saw you." Mako said while he pulled away from the hug, just to give me a passionate kiss on the lips.

I immediately kissed him back with just as much passion that he kissed me with. Once we finally broke apart, I was breathing heavily and so was he." That was a good way to say hello after not seeing me for 2 years." I said breathlessly while still have a very goofy smile on my face."Why, of course I would greet only you like that." He said while trying to get his breathing back to normal.

When he finally got it back to normal, he was smiling like a fool."Korra, what are doing in Republic City?" Mako asked me confused."Oh, I'm here to finish my airbending training and to see you of course." I said the last part in a very loving voice.

"So, you want to go and eat something with me as a date quickly. Then you can get back to what you wanted to do, okay?" Mako asked hoping that she would say yes."Of course, I would love to." I said while kissing him again.

*Mako's POV*

OMFG, Korra's actually here and kissing me. Now just to figure where to take her on our date. Wait I know just the place...


End file.
